Moments
by Jade II
Summary: Speculation on the TonyMichelle moments which could await us in season 4.
1. Caught

**Author's Note:**

Before I let you read any of this, I should really explain what I'm trying to do here. 

You know those Tony/Michelle scenes that you go back and watch again and again? The kiss in season 2, the "I'm not infected" or the reunion after the hostage exchange in season 3? 

Well. What I've tried to write here are those scenes for season 4, except we don't actually know yet what will actually happen between them (and I try not to spoil myself for the actual _plot_), so it's all just speculation. 

_Because_ I'm just writing the "T/M Moments", all the plotty stuff with Jack _isn't supposed to make sense_. It's not important. What we care about is the T/M, so even though logically there are scenes which should be continued, I won't continue them because whatever happens next is not important to the T/M. Similarly, it may seem sometimes like I'm starting in the middle of a scene. Well, I _am_ starting in the middle of the scene, but the beginning would have just been plotty stuff which, for the purpose of this fic, we don't care about. This is _not_ the story of whatever Jack is trying not to get killed for at whichever moment. That's also why some of the scenes are so short. 

These _are_ the seven most important "T/M Moments" in the last few hours of season 4. 

Well, they're not really, 'cause I have no idea what's actually gonna happen on the show, though I hope it's something along these lines (but better!). 

But anyway, just to reiterate: **The plot is _not supposed_ to make any kind of sense**. It's just there because, as much as we love the T/M Moments, there will undoubtedly be some plot in the show too. 

And now... you may read.

* * *

_Yes, this file, this one, this one..._

Tony resisted the urge to glance furtively around the room as he worked at the computer in Tech 1. He would hear if someone came in, and would have enough time to send this stuff before whoever it was rounded the corner and saw what he was doing, so a furtive glance would just be a waste of time. 

He probably wouldn't make it out of CTU again even if no one walked in on him, but what did it matter, really? It wasn't as if there was anything for him to go back to. Oh, sure, there was Jen, but having to work with Michelle earlier had made him realize how little his current girlfriend actually meant to him. 

He might even have to go back to jail if he was caught. At least there he wouldn't have to worry about anything complicated like that. 

He heard the door open behind him. 

_Sorry Jack, that's all we have time for today..._

He hit "send" and logged out of the system as he heard footsteps coming closer. 

"Tony?" 

Oh God. Michelle. 

He swiveled around in the chair, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head in a faux-relaxed pose. "You still remember my name. Good job. So it's just everything else that you've forgotten." 

"What are you _doing _here?" she hissed. "You left hours ago." 

"I came back. Weren't expecting that, were you," he said snidely. "Thought I'd just disappear and forget about you, like you did to me." 

"Tony, you're not supposed to be here." 

"Well gee Michelle, I didn't know that. I forgot that I'd been fired and convicted for treason and left to rot in jail for a year." 

Michelle sighed exasperatedly. "Tony, could you just-" 

"Michelle?" 

Driscoll's voice. Driscoll's footsteps entering the room, and abruptly stopping when she saw who Michelle was talking to. Without a word to either of them, she picked up the nearest phone and called security. 

Tony sighed, deliberately averting his eyes from Michelle, who was looking around with her mouth slightly open, like she always did when she didn't know what to say. 

_Great. Just... great._

This was definitely another one of those days. 


	2. Interrogated

  
"Where's Jack?" Driscoll asked yet again. 

"I don't know," Tony lied. He was getting really tired of this. 

So was Driscoll, evidently, because she glared at him, picked her files off the table and left the room in a huff. 

Tony sighed and leaned back in the uncomfortable chair of the holding cell. He closed his eyes; after all, he had been awake for almost twenty-four hours, sleep was something he was sorely lacking right now. 

But he heard the door swing shut and he felt compelled to open them again. 

Michelle was standing there, Driscoll's files in her hand. 

"Hello again, Tony," she said coolly. 

He laughed bitterly. "Wow. They've stooped to playing _this_ card. I feel so special." 

Michelle ignored this remark and sat on the table, leaning over him with a steely expression. "Where's Jack?" 

"I don't know." 

"I can tell when you're lying, Tony." 

"Really? See, wasn't there that time when I lied to you for weeks and you didn't notice? You were quite upset about it, as I recall." 

She narrowed her eyes; he was getting to her already. "Fine, let me re-phrase that. I _know_ you're lying. You've been working with Jack all day." 

"Doesn't mean I'm working for him now, or that I know where he is." 

"Okay, so what were you doing in Tech 1? For that matter, how did you get back in the building?" 

"There's this thing called 'loyalty'. You might wanna look into it." 

Michelle exhaled loudly. "For the last time, Tony, where is Jack?" 

Tony leaned forward so that their faces were just inches apart, and looked her in the eye. "I have no information. I'm not helping Jack." 

That stung her. She glared at him icily and stood up. "I'm getting Richards in here." 

Tony smiled almost savagely. "Wow Michelle, you really have turned into a cold-hearted bitch, haven't you?" 

She looked away. "Stop it." 

"Getting to you, am I? Huh, maybe you do have a conscience." 

"What do you want me to say!" She threw her arms up and turned back to face him. "That I'm sorry? Well I _am_ sorry, Tony, but I couldn't go on just watching you throw your life away! And you just wouldn't... you wouldn't even _try_!" 

And suddenly the Michelle he knew was back, looking at him with those big, hurting eyes and stunning him into silence for a moment by baring her heart to him as she had done so many times before, even though he really already knew everything she'd just said. 

Tony averted his eyes and cleared his throat. "I know," he finally admitted. "I... I understand." 

They were silent for a moment, unsure of what else to say, both conscious of the cameras and microphones and the real reason Michelle was there in the first place. 

Tony cleared his throat. "Listen, Michelle..." 

She looked up, questioningly. 

He inclined his head ever so slightly. _Come closer, so they can't hear._

Obeying his silent command, she sat on the table again, the same side as him this time, and angled her body to hide his face from the camera. He could feel her shin lightly pressing against his thigh. 

"Look," he said quietly, "You know Jack's always right about this kind of stuff. Help me." 

"Tony, he's not right this time!" she replied in a hushed voice. "He wants revenge for what happened to Audrey. He's just using this lead he says he has to try and justify what he's doing." 

Tony shook his head. "Audrey..." _Audrey's not dead, but we had to make people think she was because someone's after her and we don't know why, or who, but I can't tell you that because whoever it is has access to CTU information, and even though I'm talking quietly someone could hear..._

But Michelle understood without him having to say anything else. She sighed, averted her eyes and then looked back into his. "Okay." 

Then she stood up, cleared her throat, brushed herself off and left the room without a backward glance. 


	3. Escaped

"So where are we going?" Michelle loaded the second of the guns they had taken from the guards during their hasty exit from CTU and put it on the dashboard in front of Tony. The first was strapped firmly to her hip. 

"Jack wants someone to protect Audrey while he speaks to the President." 

"While he _what_? How's he gonna do that?" 

"Knowing Jack, by doing something crazy." 

"What does he need to speak to him about so badly?" 

"There's a conspiracy involving the government. The only way Jack can be sure he won't be intercepted and silenced is by going directly to Keeler." 

Michelle shook her head, astounded. "Well, what if the President's involved in this conspiracy?" 

"Then we're screwed." Tony made a sharp right turn into a tunnel and stopped the car. "Come on." 

"Come where?" Michelle asked, though she was already opening the door. 

"We have to switch cars or the satellite pictures will get us caught in no time." Tony stepped out of the car and began to run towards the other end of the tunnel, with Michelle close on his heels. 

For once in his life he was glad that the traffic was moving slowly; they reached the other end quickly and he stood in front of a car nearing the exit, pointing his gun at the driver. 

"Get out of the car!" he shouted. Michelle was already heading for the passenger door. 

The terrified driver obeyed quickly and nervously. Tony came around to stand closer to him. "If you report this to the police, I will have you hunted down and killed, you understand?" 

"Y-yes!" 

"Good. Now," Tony threw the keys to the car they had just abandoned at the man's feet. "Take the black SUV at the other end of the tunnel and go wherever it was that you were going." 

The man nodded quickly, grabbed the keys with trembling fingers and ran away. Tony got in the car next to Michelle, slammed the door shut and began to drive. 

Having now run out of conversation immediately relevant to their current situation, the two of them sat in the car in a rather uncomfortable silence, looking at the road and trying to think of something to say that wouldn't make them even less comfortable. 

"I hope this is really worth losing my job over, Tony," Michelle said finally. 

"It is," he said shortly. He glanced over at her and added, "Besides, unemployment isn't so bad. You get to sit around a lot." 

"You're still unemployed?" she asked, turning to look at him with an expression which was either disappointment or concern. 

"Well, people don't really go out of their way to hire convicted traitors." 

She looked away again. Then, quietly: "I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. 'S not your fault." 

The silence returned, but the two of them were perhaps just a little less uncomfortable. 


	4. Shot At

"I'm sorry about what I said before. When I was in holding." 

"'S okay." Michelle looked at him for a split second before going back to watching the corridor. 

They were sat on either side of the doorway to a small room, guarding Audrey Raines, who was in a chair in a far corner. 

"No, I mean it, it was really unfair of me to say those things to you." 

She shrugged. "Yes, it was... but maybe I was wrong to just abandon you so easily. You have a right to be angry with me." 

Tony hesitated for moment, then risked taking his eyes off the corridor and looking at her directly. "I'm not angry." 

She looked back uncertainly. 

And was thrown back against the wall as the sound of a gun going off echoed down the corridor. 

"Michelle!" 

There was blood on her forehead, but she was still breathing, groaning, but he couldn't be distracted right now if he didn't want to get shot himself and he had promised Jack he would protect Audrey... 

He threw himself in front of Michelle and fired blindly in the direction the shot had come from. He hit someone, but there were more of them, too many more but he had to _try_... 

"Audrey, stay back!" he shouted at the woman who was on her feet and close to panic behind him. He felt a wave of relief as she obeyed, which was quickly replaced by one of apprehension as he realized he was running out of ammo... 

_bang!_ another one down, but 

_bang! _missed 

_click._

Damn. 

_bang!_

Michelle, standing up behind him. 

He looked up at her; there was blood slowly trickling down her forehead from where the bullet had grazed it but she was staring straight ahead, holding her gun steady, completely focussed even as she tossed him a new clip with one hand. 

_You alright?_ he wanted to ask, but this really wasn't the time, so he resumed shooting without a word. 

It took them several minutes, but at last the sound of gunshots subsided and and they lowered their weapons. 

Tony glanced out into the corridor to make it it was really all clear as Michelle sank to the floor, wearily holstering her gun. 

Satisfied that they were safe at least for the moment, Tony knelt down next to her. 

"You okay?" he asked quietly. 

"I'm fine," Michelle said, touching her forehead gingerly. "It uh, it stings a little, but..." 

"You sure?" Instinctively he took her hands in his and squeezed them gently. 

She looked up at him, mouth open but not saying anything. 

Then she gave him a small shrug and a half smile. "Yeah," she said with a quick nod. 

He smiled back in relief. 


	5. Left Alone

"If we're not back in two hours, send this to Secretary Heller. The address is there." Jack stood back from the computer and looked at them. 

"Okay," Michelle replied. 

Tony nodded to show his agreement. 

"Alright." Jack began to walk towards Audrey, who was waiting by the door. "And be on your guard," he said over his shoulder. "Just in case." 

He ushered Audrey out, and Tony and Michelle were left alone in Jack's hotel room. 

There was another of the uncomfortable silences which had been plaguing them all day. 

Tony cleared his throat, scratched his neck and headed for the bathroom. He found the first aid kit and some towels, a few of which he soaked in water, and made his way back to Michelle, who he found sitting on the side of the bed, staring into space. 

"Thought we could do something about all that blood on your head," he said, holding up the towels. 

She smiled. "Thank you." 

Giving her a slightly hesitant grin in return, he knelt down in front of her and began to clean out her wound with a wet towel. 

Michelle hissed and closed her eyes. 

"Does it hurt bad?" 

"It's like someone punched me really hard when I already had a migraine." 

"Maybe it'll feel better when it's all cleaned up." 

"I hope so." 

They were quiet for a moment. Tony wiped the graze gently with an antiseptic wipe and began to apply the dressing. 

Michelle opened her eyes. 

"Tony... what are we gonna do?" she asked quietly. Her eyes kept looking into his and then anywhere but. 

"Sit around for two hours and worry?" 

"No, not..." She sighed and tried again. "What are we gonna do about us?" This time she held his gaze. 

Tony paused, trying to read her expression. "I don't know. I guess it's up to you," he said finally, concentrating on affixing a bandage to her forehead.. 

She looked away, then back at his face. "Do you still love me?" 

He withdrew his hand. "Of course I do, sweetheart." 

_Sweetheart._ It had just slipped out. 

Michelle suddenly seemed close to tears. "Do you want me back?" 

Tony bit his lip. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he tentatively cupped her face in his hands. "More than anything." 

"Enough to find a way to... to start living again?" 

"_Yes._" And he pulled her towards him and kissed her. 

He backed off slightly after only a moment to see her reaction, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on the bed on top of her. 


	6. Interrupted

"How's your head?" Tony was lying on his side, stroking Michelle's bare shoulder and trying to stop grinning like an idiot. 

Michelle giggled. "Spinning." 

"Yeah? In a good way or in an 'I'm about to pass out from pain' kinda way?" 

"Oh, definitely good..." She leaned in for a kiss. 

Tony wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. After a moment he reluctantly broke the kiss and moved away just enough to be able to focus on her face properly. 

"Michelle..." He sighed. "We really need to talk about this." 

She nodded and averted her eyes. "I know, just... not right now, okay?" She looked back up at him. "Please just... hold me?" 

"Yeah." He tightened his grip on her again, hugging her close to him, and leaned his forehead on hers. 

They just looked at each other for a moment before she kissed him again. 

Then they head the door open. 

Tony propped himself up on his elbow and grinned when he saw Jack standing there, an expression of disbelief frozen on his face. 

Michelle glanced over at him, let out a small gasp and pulled the covers up higher. 

"Hey Jack," Tony said jovially. 

It took a moment for Jack to respond. "...Tony." 

"So, everything went okay?" Tony grinned again and stole a glance at Michelle, who now had her back to Jack and was biting her lip to keep herself from giggling. 

"No, there's been a change of plan." Jack shook himself out of his stupor and walked over to the computer. "We need to deliver this information in person." He produced a memory stick from his pocket and inserted it before sitting down and beginning to copy the files. 

"Uh, Jack, do you think you could keep your back turned so we can get dressed?" Michelle asked, now trying to behave more seriously. 

Tony was slightly hindering this effort by nibbling at her collarbone. 

Jack paused. "Yeah, sure thing." 

There was the sound of muffled giggling as Tony tickled Michelle. Then he let her swat his hands away and reluctantly reached for his pants. 

"Listen, Jack," he said, still not quite in an earnest frame of mind. "Sorry for using your bed without permission." 

This elicited a reluctant chuckle from Jack. "That's okay." He smiled to himself. "I'm happy for you." 


	7. Reconciled

"Uh, Michelle... d'you wanna go get some breakfast?" 

She smiled at him - that smile that always just made him want to melt into a pile of happy goo. "Yeah. That sounds good." 

He grinned in return. "D'you know if that little café near the subway station is still there?" 

"Yeah, I think it is. Can we get bagels?" She took his hand and looked at him happily. 

"Sure." He pulled her hand gently and lead her towards the exit. 

"And coffee?" 

Tony nodded. "_Definitely_ coffee." 

"Great!" 

They walked for a moment in comfortable silence, stealing the occasional happy glance at each other. 

"And we can do that 'talking' thing," Tony said, a little hesitantly. He didn't want to ruin the moment, but there were things which had to be said. 

But Michelle just smiled. "Yeah." She leaned up and kissed him briefly on the lips, then she pushed the door open and they walked out into the sunlight.

* * *

...And then there was a scene with Jack and probably Audrey and then the season ended. 

Hope you all enjoyed this little experiment (which I only thought up because I was too lazy to write a whole fic but _really_ wanted to write a "Michelle interrogates Tony" scene) as much as I did :) 

My next 24 fic will most likely be my Happy Ending (go to geocities dot com slash happilytm to see what I'm talking about). Until then, I'll have to attempt to write some more of my insanely long Harry Potter fic... 

Au revoir, and thanks to all my reviewers:) 


End file.
